The field of this invention relates to a novel illuminated ceiling structure and components thereof which are more adaptable to varying requirements of structure and appearance.
A luminous ceiling system made up of a plurality of preformed integral panels laid into an inverted T-bar grid has been known. Each of the preformed panels are molded from acrylic sheet or other plastic powders so that the downwardly extending cells are integral with the horizontal portion of the panel. The problems with this structure are several. First, the integral molded part usually does not exactly fit the installation site around posts or corners. This requires trimming of the panel. However, cutting off or trimming a panel on the job site is difficult since the equipment required to perform this operation neatly is not to be found at the job site. Further, trimming of a panel involves cutting through cells which creates an uneven and unsightly effect in ceiling areas adjoining posts and corners.
Another problem with the integral-type panels is that they are relatively limited in the number of different effects which can be created. Every integral design requires its own stamping or molding die. The dies each represent a significant investment. The integral panels also pose problems of inventory management since alteration of the panels to meet demand is not possible once they leave the point of manufacture.
The present invention overcomes the problems outlined hereinafter and it is believed that the invention of this patent will be rapidly adopted by those skilled in the art.